


Pink, Blue, And Some Purple Too

by DaFishi



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Iroh, Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Ozai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Azula and Ozai are good, Azula is a Good Sister, Azula with glasses, BECAUSE HOLY SHIT THATS CUTE, Beta Aang, Beta Suki, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kya is alive, Lu Ten is alive, M/M, Multi, Omega Kya, Omega Ursa, Omega Zuko, Ozai is a good parent, Soulmates, Ursa is alive, omega Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko figures out who his soulmates are.He thinks he won’t be loved by them.Can the gaang and Azula convince him otherwise before it’s too late?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077242
Comments: 34
Kudos: 456





	Pink, Blue, And Some Purple Too

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this took forever because I just kept delaying it. Enjoy!

“Zuzu, we’re going to be late!” Azula yells up the stairs.

“Give me a damn minute, Azula,” Zuko yells back.

“Azula, Zuko, stop arguing for five minutes, please,” Ursa calls.

Ozai snorts. “Would you ask the sun to freeze over?”

Ursa gives him a look and the man goes back to adjusting his tie.

Zuko finally descends down the stairs, dressed perfectly.

The four were going to a party for the Kyoshi welcome party. 

Four Nation Incorporation finally convinced Kyoshi Tech to join.

Ozai sighs as he sees the cuffs clearly pulled down to cover the tattoos on Zuko’s wrist.

Azula had been a dominant, or alpha, and was dating her soulmates, Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee was a submissive, or omega, and Mai was another dominant. 

Mai was represented by two blue knives crossing each other on Azula and Ty Lee’s wrists. Ty Lee’s were 2 pink ribbons intertwined in an elegant heart on both Mai and Azula’s shoulder. Azula was represented by a blue lighting surrounding a blue flame on Mai and Ty Lee’s wrist. Her tattoo was a lot like Ozai’s.

Ozai’s was a blue raging flame with a lighting base on Ursa’s wrist. On Ozai’s shoulder was a pink turtleduck to represent Ursa.

Zuko had two dominant tattoos- one was a blue wolf and the other 2 crossed blue hook swords, but everyone was pretty sure Zuko himself was a beta.

“You can’t hide those forever,” Ozai said, gesturing to Zuko’s wrists.

“No, but I can try,” Zuko retorts.

Ursa purses her lips but doesn’t say anything.

***

“Zuko!” Aang cheers as he sees his friend.

Zuko smiles at the shorter teen. “Hey, Aang.”

Aang was a beta and was dating Katara who was an alpha.

Katara had had a purple sky bison covering her heart and Aang had had 2 blue koi fish on his wrist.

“How’s it going, Sparky?” Toph said, coming up from behind and punching Zuko.

Zuko hisses in pain and Katara laughs.

“Where’s Suki?” Zuko asks, running his arm.

“Oh, she isn’t here. This is a company party. The conjoined party is in like, two weeks.” Toph said.

Toph and Suki were mated. Suki had a blue blindfold on her wrist and Toph had had an intricately decorated purple fan over her heart.

“Oh, Zuko, my brother and father are coming back after so many years tomorrow. There’s this huge gala tomorrow night and you all are coming,” Katara said, snapping her fingers to show her remembrance of the news. 

Everyone groans at the prospect of two nights of back to back parties but Katara ignores them and continues.

“My brother, Sokka, has a boyfriend named Jet. They met when Sokka was travelling the world to propose business deals. They had each other’s soul marks. Sokka’s was a blue wolf and Jet’s was 2 blue crossed hook swords. They have 2 pink duo swords lit on fire on their shoulder. They’re still trying to find their omega.”

Toph picks at her teeth. “Nobody cares about your hot-shot brother’s life story, Sugar Queen.”

Katara huffs.

Zuko, on the other hand, was frozen in his spot.

Aang looks over concerned at him. “Zuko, are you-”

Zuko rolls up his sleeve and Katara and Aang freeze.

After a moment, Toph loses her patience.

“Hello, blind person over here,” Toph said, irritated at her friend's lack of vocal explanation.

“Zuko has Sokka and Jet’s mark,” Aang whispers in awe.

Katara swallowed thickly. “I've seen your mark before but I guess it never really clicked.”

Out of all the reactions the three expected, Toph’s wasn’t even in the top 20.

Toph busts a gut laughing causing Zuko to scowl. “What is so funny about this situation?”

“You’re an omega, which means you’re a bottom,” Toph wheezes, collapsing.

Katara finally seems to regain control of her body as she squeals in delight while hugging Zuko close.

“I can’t wait to have you as my brother-in-law! Mom already loves you and….” Katara gushed.

She was interrupted by Lu Ten, who pulls them over to the main table to speak with everyone else.

Iroh hugs Zuko briefly before continuing to speak with Ozai.

At the end of the night, all that remained was Iroh, Lu Ten, Ozai, Azula, Zuko, Kya, Katara, Aang, Gyatso, and Toph. 

Toph’s parents had left early after an emergency in their company had occurred. They were going to come back to pick up Toph before they left.

Kya was looking contemplatively at Zuko. “What’s on your mind, Zuko?”

“Nothing,” Zuko responds, not looking up from his Pai Sho game with Lu Ten.

Kya flat out stares at him. “Yes, and Katara is getting married to a mountain tomorrow. Seriously, Zuko, what’s wrong?”

“Zuko found out who his soulmates are,” Aang blurts out.

Zuko gives Aang a betrayed look as a shocked gasp rings around the table.

Lu Ten isn’t phased and continues playing. “You're definitely a bottom, right?”

Toph cackles and gives Lu Ten a high-five.

Iroh smiled. “Why, nephew, this is wonderful news! Who are they?”

Azula narrows her eyes. “If they’re someone I know sucks, they’ll never find the body.”

Ursa hits Azula lightly on the back of the head. “You don’t say you are going to kill someone, Azula.”

Ozai nods. “Not out loud. Then they’ll know who to arrest.”

Azula nods in understanding as Ursa shoots Ozai a glare.

“It’s Sokka and Jet!” Katara said excitedly.

Gyatso frowns. “Zuko has never met these two boys, though. How does he know for sure?”

“Sokka sent pictures of his and Jet’s marks. Zuko’s matches exactly,” Katara explained.

The room was engulfed in silence.

“I’m not going to the party tomorrow,” Zuko says, breaking the silence.

“Why?” Kya questions, wanting to hear the answer.

“They seem happy enough from what Katara told me, I don’t want to but in and in complete honesty, I don’t really care,” Zuko responds, shrugging.

He moves his tile and finally wins the game as Lu Ten groans at losing again.

Katara looks at him disapprovingly. “That isn’t just your choice.”

“And why not? They’re happy and Zuko doesn’t want to be with them. I think it’s ok if he doesn’t want to meet them,” Aang counters.

Toph whistles. “Damn, Twinkle Toes. Didn’t know you could stand up to Sugar Queen like that.”

“How could you say that, Aang? They’ve never met. What if Zuko loves them?” Katara asked angrily.

Zuko’s hand ses a down on the table before Aang can answer. “Well, I don’t have a choice! I’m literally made to love them! I don’t get to choose whether I love them or not.”

Katara opens and closes her mouth a couple of times.

The table is silent as they realize Zuko is indeed right.

They never really had a choice as to who they got to love.

“I’m going home,” Zuko mutters tiredly.

Ursa frowns. “It’s very late, you shouldn’t walk.”

Zuko held up a pair of keys. “I drove in my car, remember? Me and Azula came here after we did that stupid file delivery.”

Ursa moves to stand and join him but Ozai stops her.

“Let him have a day or two to calm down,” Ozai reassures the woman.

Ursa frowns but sits, nevertheless.

***

Zuko tossed and turned in bed when his door creaked open for his room.

“Zuzu?” A voice calls.

Zuko sighs. “Yes, Azula?”

“Can I come in?” She asks.

Zuko turns and sees his older sister with her glasses standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe.

Zuko always thought Azula looked regal and formal but in her glasses, she looked like a lawyer, able to kill you with a look alone.

But in moments like these, when she’s wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt with her hair falling to highlight her glasses framed eyes and worried face, she looks more like his concerned sister than a break neck lawyer.

“Yes, please,” Zuko says quietly.

Azula walks into the room, and sits next to Zuko on the bed.

“Can we talk about what happened today?” Azula asks.

Zuko swallows. “What if I say no?”

Azula smiles softly at him and cards her fingers through his hair. “Then I’ll wait till you’re ready to talk about it. I know soulmates are tricky.”

Zuko nods.

Azula seems to notice his slight anxiety because she pushes him over slightly.

Zuko gives her a confused look.

Azula chuckles. “Move over, dumbass. I’m cuddling you whether you like it or not, bitch.”

Zuko moves over and Azula slips under the covers next to him.

Instead of facing each other and talking, Azula pulls Zuko as close to her as she possibly can.

They’re legs tangle with each other and the blanket, their arms wrapped around one another.

Azula places her head on top of Zuko’s, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back.

Zuko feels tears slip out of his eyes as he buries his face in Azula’s chest.

Azula holds him tighter and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

“What if they don’t like me? Or I don’t like them? Or they’re abusive? I can’t just love them, I can’t, I’m sorry, I just can’t,” Zuko cried, unable to hold back his flood of worries.

Azula just silently held him as he told her all his worries.

After he’s done, he feels her move her arm.

Zuko immediately grabs onto her arm in alarm.

Azula looks down and realization hits her. “Oh, Zuko, I’m not leaving. I just have to put my glasses to the side.”

Zuko nods and lets her arm go.

Azula takes off her glasses and carefully places them on the side table.

She chooses her next words carefully. “I understand your concerns. But I think you should give them a chance. They might surprise you. Besides, if they hurt you, I know a judge who’d get them stuck in jail with no provisions so they slowly rot.”

Zuko laughs wetly against her collar.

“Fine. But only for you,” Zuko concedes.

Azula smiles. “That’s all I ask. Goodnight, Zuzu.”

“Night, Azula.”

***

When Katara sees him at the party, she absolutely shrieks in delight, making almost everyone turn to look at them as Katara tackles Zuko in a bear hug.

Zuko awkwardly pats her on the back. “Everyone’s staring.”

“Let them. I don’t give a flying fuck,” Katara said, voice muffled in his shoulder.

She pulls back with sorrow written all over her face. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you into anything. I spoke with Aang and he helped me realize I was being stupid.”

Zuko smiles. “It’s fine, Katara. You were just looking out for my future. Besides, I think I might want to meet them.”

Katara. Lit. Up.

“Really?” She squealed. “Ok, let me go find them, wait here.”

Zuko watches with amusement as she runs off, weaving through the crowd.

“Easily excited, isn’t she?” A voice says from behind.

“Yeah, she is,” Zuko responds, turning and ending face to face with two men.

One had the same piercing blue eyes and caramel skin as Katara. His hair was in what was called a wolf tail, if Zuko remembered correctly. 

The other one had dark chocolate eyes and copper skin that seemed to almost shine in the lights of the ballroom.

And both of them were fucking ripped.

6 pack abs, at least 6’3 each with muscles bigger than Zuko’s head.

“Checking us out?” the tan man says teasingly.

Zuko laughs and shakes his head, lying through his teeth. “I’m sorry, I’m very used to trying to gage a person through their body language for business. That must have seemed terribly indecent of me. I apologize.”

The blue eyes man grins. “No big deal. The names’ Sokka. You?”

Zuko feels his jaw drop. “Wait, Sokka? As in Katara’s brother, Sokka?”

The man looked amused at him. “Last time I checked, sweetheart.”

“That must mean you’re Jet,” Zuko says, pointing to the other man.

He smirks. “Guilty as charged. What’s your name, darling?”

But before Zuko can answer, Katara comes back, a frown on her face.

“Zuko, I was looking for them and-Sokka! Jet! There you guys are. This is Zuko!” Katara exclaimed once she finally looked to see who Zuko was talking to.

Sokka and Jet’s jaws drop.

“Wait, you’re our soulmate?” Sokka asks, head spinning.

Zuko chuckles bitterly. “Yeah, I know. Nothing much to look at.”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant,” Sokka rushed to clarify.

Zuko gives him a quizzical look.

Jet scoffs. “You’re kidding, right? Are you serious? Look at you! You look amazing!”

Zuko looks as though he had been slapped. “Excuse me?”

Katara shakes her head. “That’s what we keep telling him! Everyone keeps tripping over themselves to see Zuko again. The pretty gold eyes, soft black hair, nice ass, and curvy figure.”

Zuko squawks in indignation and turns red at the mention of his ass.

Sokka nods. “It is a nice ass.”

Zuko flushes ten times more than before.

“Yeah, ok, no,” a voice says.

Before Sokka and Jet can move, Azula pushes her way between them, shoving them aside to get to Zuko.

Her glasses rest high on her face, amplifying the deadliness in her gold eyes.

“Zuko, let’s go,” Azula says, grabbing him and dragging him away.

“You aren’t going to stop her?” Jet asks Katara.

Katara looks at him like he just grew a third head. “I'm a business woman, I’m not suicidal.”

With that, she walk away, leaving the alphas to think about the pretty omega that was apparently theirs. 

***

The dinner table was awkward.

Zuko sat as far as possible from Jet and Sokka and Azula sat next to them.

The discomfort was because Azula kept flirting with Sokka and Jet.

Until they finally broke.

“Azula, you are a lovely person, but we’d much rather get to know your brother,” Sokka finally says.

Azula looks at him calculatingly before she turns to Zuko. “Ok, I hate these two a little bit less now that I know they won’t ditch you.”

The entire table stares disbelievingly at Azula.

“You did all that to make sure they wouldn’t cheat on Zuko?” Aang asks.

Azula nods. “But if they lay a hand on him or hurt him, I will make sure no one finds the body. I know how to kill someone 300 different ways with just a bobby pin.”

Sokka and Jet are noticeably pale.

Lu Ten nods. “Hurt him and I’ll drag you to hell myself.”

Ursa nods. “I typically hate violence but I will become your worst nightmare if you hurt Zuko.”

Sokka and Jet nod.

Ozai was suspiciously quiet.

“Dad?” Zuko asks.

Ozai finally speaks. “Hurt Zuko, and the Blood Eagle will look like child’s play compared to what I’ll do to you.”

“So, does this mean we can date Zuko though?” Jet asks.

Azula sighs. “I suppose.”

Sokka grins.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
